


Unter einer Decke

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Vaddern feiert Geburtstag und Thiel ist der Leidtragende.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Alkoholische Getränke
> 
> **A/N:** Bin ich eigentlich die Einzige, die ständig vergisst, was sie in ihre A/Ns schreiben wollte?

***

Genervt schleppte Thiel sich die Treppe hoch. Er hasste das ja. So Feiern. Mit … Menschen. Anderen Menschen, die mit einem anstoßen oder reden oder im schlimmsten Fall sogar tanzen wollten. Geburtstagsfeiern waren besonders grausam, erst recht die von seinem Vater. Und dann schienen alle auch noch furchtbar viel Spaß zu haben. Wie machten die das bloß?

Wahrscheinlich waren das in Wahrheit gar keine richtigen Menschen, sondern Außerirdische, die mit ihrer super-modernen Technik so Masken erschaffen hatten, bei denen sie nur auf einen Knopf drücken mussten, damit das Gesicht zu lächeln anfing. Nadeshda zum Beispiel. Die hatte sowas bestimmt.

Thiel gluckste amüsiert bei der Vorstellung, wie seine Kollegin sich morgens immer in einen Menschenanzug zwängte, als sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen plötzlich merkwürdig verzog. Schnell griff er nach dem Treppengeländer. Hoppala! War wohl auch nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern. Also er, nicht das Treppengeländer, war ja klar, nech. Das wär's ja noch. 'N betrunkenes Geländer. Er musste schon wieder glucksen.

Als er am Treppenende angekommen war, legte er erst einmal eine kleine Pause ein und wartete, bis sich das Bild vor seinen Augen wieder beruhigt hatte. Mann, Mann, Mann. Was'n Stress. Und das alles nur, weil irgendjemand gedacht hatte, dass es ja eine _fabelhafte_ Idee wäre, mit allen zusammen ein paar Spiele zu spielen. Sowas Bescheuertes. Als wären alberne Spiele überhaupt jemals irgendwo 'ne fabelhafte Idee gewesen. Das Einzige, was am Ende bei sowas raus kam, waren Familienstreits, bei denen sogar Schiller vor Neid erblasst wäre. Oder Shakespeare? Thiel winkte mit der Hand ab, obwohl das hier oben eh niemand sehen konnte. Egal. Der Typ von Romeo und Julia eben.

Dann begann er sich umzuschauen. Wo konnte man sich hier wohl am besten verstecken? Sein Blick blieb an der Nische zwischen Schrank und Wand hängen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Andere Frage. Wo konnte _er_ sich hier wohl am besten verstecken?

Eigentlich hatte er ja gar nicht mitspielen wollen. Er hätte sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, sich noch ein Bier gegriffen und den anderen belustigt bei ihrer Suche zugeschaut.

Er bückte sich, um zu prüfen, wie viel Platz zwischen Bett und Boden war. Fast wäre er nach vorne gekippt. Hui. Na gut, vielleicht hätte er das mit dem Bier doch lieber gelassen.

Jedenfalls hatte er alles tun wollen, nur nicht mitspielen. Aber dann hatte sein Vater ihn auf dem Stuhl entdeckt und natürlich hatte er ihn dann hochgezogen und zur Verstecksuche gedrängt. Was auch sonst. Und dann wollte er irgendwie auch kein Spielverderber sein. Es war immerhin Vadderns Geburtstag.

Nun aber wünschte er sich doch, er wäre etwas standfester gewesen. Also im übertragenen Sinne jetzt. Wobei …

Seine Augen fielen auf das Bett, vor dem er immer noch stand. Hm. Es war voller Kissen und irgendwelchem Plüschkram, von dem Thiel nicht einmal drüber nachdenken wollte, woher sein Vater das haben könnte. Aber das sollte ihm nur recht sein, weil das ganze Zeug nun unter der Decke lag und es beinahe so aussah, als würde sich ein Mensch drunter befinden. Na gut, vielleicht war das nicht wirklich so, aber es war ein guter Grund, das Bett als Versteck zu nutzen.

Kurzentschlossen warf Thiel alles auf den Teppich, was irgendwie stören könnte und schob es mehr schlecht als recht unters Bett. Denn aufm Boden liegen lassen wäre ja blöd. Könnte er sich auch gleich selbst da hinlegen. Wäre genauso auffällig.

Das Gefühl von der weichen Matratze unter seinem Körper war so angenehm, dass er beinahe vergaß, die Decke über sich zu ziehen. Das holte er direkt mal nach und plötzlich war es sehr dunkel. Und sehr stickig. Und irgendwie roch der Stoff auch etwas muffig …

Aber egal. Da musste er jetzt durch. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eh schon viel zu viel Zeit damit verplempert, sich ein Versteck zu suchen. Und was Besseres würde er hier eh nicht finden. Und irgendwie war es ja auch gemütlich. Fast schon zu gemütlich. Er musste wirklich aufpassen, hier oben nicht einzuschlafen. Aber so ganz kurz mal die Augen schließen konnte ja wohl nicht -

Mit einem Mal wurde es wieder hell und ein kühler Luftzug streifte sein Gesicht. Was zur Hölle …? Er blinzelte gegen das Licht.

„Boerne?!“

„Thiel!“ Der andere hielt eine Ecke der Decke nach oben und sah mindestens so überrascht aus wie er selbst. „Was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Gehen Sie weg, Boerne, das ist mein Versteck!“ Er versuchte, nach der Decke zu greifen, verfehlte sie aber, sodass seine Bewegung eher in einem Schlag in die Luft endete. Davon ließ Boerne sich natürlich nicht beeindrucken.

„ _Mein_ Stuhl, _mein_ Bier, _meine_ Frikadelle, _mein_ Versteck“, äffte der andere ihn nach. „Den ganzen Abend geht das schon so. Schon mal was von Teilen gehört?“

Boerne machte Anstalten, sich neben ihm niederzulassen, aber er drückte ihn weg. „ _Sie_ wollen teilen? Das wäre ja mal was ganz Neues.“ Dieses Mal erwischter er auch die Decke. Ha!

„Wieso? Ich teile doch auch mein Haus mit Ihnen.“ Boerne versuchte, einen Zipfel der Decke zu erhaschen, aber Thiel legte sich demonstrativ darauf.

„Ja und dafür muss ich Miete zahlen“, grummelte er.

„Man kriegt im Leben eben nichts geschenkt.“

„Sehnse , da ham Sie's. Auch ein Versteck nich'.“ Irgendwie lag es sich so ungemütlich und er versuchte, eine angenehmere Position zu finden. Diesen Moment nutzte Boerne natürlich schamlos aus und entzog Thiel in seiner Wehrlosigkeit die Ecke der Decke, wobei er aber ordentlich ins Schwanken geriet.

Ah ja. So war das also.

„Ham wohl auch schon ordentlich ein' im Tee, was?“ Fast hätte Thiel gegrinst.

„Unsinn. Ich bin allerhöchstens etwas … angeheitert. Und jetzt machen Sie mal Platz.“

„Schon klar“, sagte Thiel, rückte zu seiner Überraschung aber trotzdem zur Seite. Nur nicht zu viel. War ja immerhin noch sein Versteck. Aber die Müdigkeit machte ihn widerstandslos. Außerdem wäre eine Diskussion jetzt viel zu auffällig. Eigentlich war es sowieso ein Wunder, dass sie noch niemand hier gefunden hatte. „Und was krieg' ich jetzt dafür?“

Boerne legte sich neben ihn und zog ein Stück Decke zu sich rüber. Dann rückte er mit einem Ich-falle-gleich-an-der-Seite-runter-Blick noch näher an ihn heran, so nah, bis sie Seite an Seite lagen und Thiel Boernes warmen Körper durch ihre Kleidung hindurch spüren konnte. Ihm wurde heiß. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur der Alkohol. Jedenfalls beanspruchte Boernes plötzliche Nähe seine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr, dass er fast schon wieder seine Frage vergessen hatte, auf die der andere nun antwortete.

„Dafür werde ich Ihrem Vater nicht erzählen, dass Sie gegen die Spielregeln verstoßen.“

Thiel war verwirrt. „Hä?“

„Verstecken darf man sich nur unten, oben ist nicht erlaubt. Sie hören auch nie richtig zu, oder?“

Das hatte er tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen. Es erklärte aber natürlich, weshalb er die ganze Zeit der einzige hier oben gewesen war. Also fast. Ihm fiel da nämlich gerade etwas auf. „Moment mal, aber dann schummeln Sie ja jetzt auch!“

„Tja. Man könnte fast sagen, wir beide würden jetzt unter einer Decke stecken, hm?“ Boerne grinste albern ob dieses Wortspiels. Angeheitert, ja ja.

Thiel wollte die Augen verdrehen, aber irgendwie war sein Gehirn mittlerweile so müde, dass es das falsche Signal aussendete und stattdessen an seinen Mundwinkeln zog. Oder vielleicht hatte er auch so einen Knopf irgendwo an seinem Körper und lag da jetzt aus Versehen drauf. Er war schon im Begriff, sich unnötigerweise danach abzutasten, als ihm plötzlich ein anderer Gedanke kam.

„Heißt das, Sie hätten mich bei meinem Vater verpetzt?“

Boerne, der mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen hatte, schmunzelte. „Sie müssen zugeben, das Argument war nicht schlecht.“

„War es wohl.“ Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht mehr besonders überzeugend klang. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so fest, seine Augen nicht mehr ganz so offen. Es war aber auch schon echt spät.

„Trotzdem liege ich jetzt hier.“

„Ich kann Sie auch wieder raus schmeißen.“ Dass er darauf überhaupt keinen Bock hatte, weil es gerade so schön gemütlich hier war, musste er Boerne ja nicht erzählen.

„Aber dann würde der Lärm auf unser Versteck aufmerksam machen und das wollen wir doch nicht.“

„Glück für Sie“, murmelte er.

„Ja“, sagte Boerne, der auch schon ziemlich schläfrig klang, und drehte sich noch weiter in seine Richtung. „Glück für mich.“

Und noch bevor Thiel sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, was das jetzt schon wieder heißen sollte und dass sie nachher bestimmt irgendwer hier finden und sich fragen würde, warum sie zusammen im Bett lagen und dass so viel Alkohol in seinem Alter wirklich nicht mehr gesund war, fielen ihm endgültig die Augen zu und er schlief ein.

 


End file.
